


Trust Me

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's about time you relaxed and had some fun..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

Vicki had not trusted Barbara for a while after she had killed Sandy. Of course, when the Doctor had asked that she trust her, she had agreed, but she had not trusted her. Now though Vicki found herself watching how Barbara was around Ian and the Doctor. They had stayed together at the villa for a long time before their adventures in Rome. Something had changed however, where Barbara often used to be with, or close to Ian or the Doctor, most of the time, she seemed suddenly eager to stay away from them both. 

After a while, when the adventures had eased off Vicki had suggested she and Barbara go out together. She could see how tense Barbara was and she knew she needed to help her relax. Barbara seemed more than willing to let Vicki lead her off on some new adventure. The two had entered a shady dell, a dell that Vicki apparently had known was there. Vicki had sat, pulling Barbara down beside her, quietly curling herself against Barbara's side, her lips brushing Barbara's neck. 

"It's about time you relaxed and had some fun..."


End file.
